


Bittersweet Memories

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Acceptance, Canon Compliant, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Aedion needs Lysandra present while he finally sits down to talk to his father about his mother.





	Bittersweet Memories

Aedion rolled his shoulders back, trying to loosen the tension weighing heavy on him. He was beyond nervous at the prospect of sitting down and speaking with Gavriel but he felt he owed the man who sired him some sort of explanation for his… less than warm reception when he first met the Lion in Skull’s Bay.

“Relax Aedion, I’m sure he’ll be more than accepting of your reasons for your initial reaction.” Lysandra placed a consoling hand on the Wolf of the North’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“It will be a disaster, it’s me. I was born for the battlefield, not for pretty speeches.”

Lysandra cocked a challenging eyebrow, “Pretty speeches? Nothing that ever comes out of your mouth is pretty.”

Aedion gave a nervous laugh. “Please come with me, Lys. You came with me the first time and I wouldn’t want this time any other way,” he pleaded, gripping her wrist within his calloused hands as though he were a lost child.

Lysandra was quiet for a moment and she pulled her wrist out of his hands. “I think you should do it alone, but I’ll come if you need me.”

Aedion visibly relaxed. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Thank me later, he’s here.”

Gavriel came into the room, calm as ever, mild surprise flashing in his tawny eyes that Lysandra was present, but always the gentlemen, he greeted her kindly.

“Hello, Lysandra. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He smiled softly before turning to Aedion.

“Hello, Aedion.” Gavriel guestered to the seats around the worn wooden table. “Shall we?”

Aedion could have hugged the man for his unquestioning acceptance of Lysandra’s presence were it not so awkward. Of course, the awkwardness stemmed from Aedion himself and that’s why he was here - to put that to rest.

“Thank you for meeting me, Gavriel.” His voice cracked on his father’s name, as though he’d tried to say ‘father’ but choked instead. It was too soon and Aedion was too conflicted.

“Of course, if there is anything I can do for you or any blanks I can fill in, I am always at your disposal.”

Aedion cleared his throat, how could the man before him have given him life? He was unfailingly polite, something Aedion sorely lacked. Aedion took a deep breath, soothing the ever rising temper that threatened to burst from within.

“I was wondering if you might be able - willing rather, to tell me of my mother when you knew her. I had her as a child obviously, but I need to know what she was like before… before she was ill.”

A flash of pain crossed Gavriel’s face at the mention of her illness, likely an always-present bout of guilt given the fact that the healers of Doranelle could have saved her but she had refused to come because of Aedion.

“I have many stories, Aedion, do you have any specific things you would like to know?”

Aedion grasped Lysandra’s hand for support, simultaneously steeling his heart for the pain he would likely feel from the exposed memories but also opening himself for the joys the man before him had experienced with his mother.

“The beginning, if you will.”

Gavriel nodded almost absentmindedly, dredging up the memories of the woman he had loved more than anything in the world - next to the male in front of him.

“The beginning, then.”

Gavriel began to speak, and as Aedion listened, he could pinpoint the wistfulness of the memories interwoven with his words, the love the Lion had felt for his mother. Aedion interrupted occasionally, asking for clarification on some of the memories, asking for more details. Gavriel was patient as he spoke, filling in the blanks, painting the picture of how much he truly loved Aedion’s mother, even still, years after her death. Lysandra was ever quiet, just listening and offering her silent support.

When Gavriel got to the point in the story where his mother asked Gavriel to leave, Lysandra squeezed Aedion’s hand reassuringly before she released him and excused herself quietly. Aedion nodded to her, offering a smile of gratitude and in recognition of the small gift she was giving him by leaving - the gift of knowing, perhaps before Aedion himself knew - that he could handle the emotions warring inside him. That he could calmly face his father and begin to accept that every action in Gavriel’s life had been in service to her memory.

He had truly loved her. Gavriel was an honourable male through and through. And as they spoke of their time together respectively with his mother, trading stories back and forth, Aedion realised that why he may not be ready to call Gavriel father, that there would come a time when both of them were comfortable enough and open with one another to be able to allow their relationship to flourish.

A true father and son relationship.

And Aedion wanted Lysandra there every step of the way.


End file.
